


Frostiron

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And a pinch of angst, Hair-pulling, Humour, M/M, Oral Sex, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki punishes Tony Stark for what happened in New York by giving him a blowjob. Yeah, not a great plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostiron

During the time Loki spent in the Asgardian prison cell he only thought of one thing- get his revenge on Tony Stark. Someone had to be blamed for Loki's disastrous defeat and clearly the culprit was Stark. He used his undeniable charm as a distraction, one moment of weakness and Loki knew he had already lost. Now he needed to rub it in Tony's face that his main weapon was flirting, not an actual skill. Without the suit, Stark was just a whore.

Loki left the prison thanks to not very creative trick- he pretended he was ill. Frigga and Thor could not stand his suffering and soon he found himself in his own luxurious bed. Taking a nap was a good idea before confronting Stark, Loki decided and curled up under the sheets. He disappeared before dawn and went straight to Tony's tower.

It was still early and he expected to find Stark in the bedroom. And there he was, sprawled out on the bed, wide awake. He did not seem afraid or at least startled by a sudden visit. Perhaps the reason of his relaxed expression was that he was nude, completely and utterly nude, clearly not embarrassed by showing an enemy his private parts. The longer Loki stared open-mouthed, the more he was convinced that Stark actively enjoyed the situation. Before anyone said anything, Tony took a small bottle from a nightstand and squeezed a bit of its content onto his palm, then- of course!- grabbed his cock and began to stroke it unhurriedly. Loki bit his lip to stop himself from hissing, 'Faster!' Tony started from the base and moved his fist upwards but stopped before he touched the tip and then again and again, while Loki stared, salivating and hardening just from looking. He could not help but notice how thick Stark's member was, would it even fit into any hole, Loki wondered, taking it would be so painful, that dick would leave him so sore and satisfied.

'I've been waiting for you,' Stark said and added more lube.

'What?'

'Thor knew you faked your illness and warned me. For which I am grateful. Imagine, I could be doing something as unattractive as flossing my teeth.'

'Wait. Are you saying you've been lying here naked and jerked yourself since yesterday? And stop doing that for five seconds, it's really distracting,' Loki demanded, although he hoped Tony would just carry on.

'I was right about your naughty intentions, so... Plus, I see no downside of walking around naked and masturbating, do you?'

Yes, that was the right question. Loki never had enough courage to embrace his sexuality and fulfill his fantasies, knowing very well that Odin would disapprove of that. Loki repressed his desires to be more worthy in Odin's eyes and was sorely disappointed when his sacrifice was ignored. Now it seemed so childish, trying so hard to be loved and accepted when the real cause of Loki's inferiority was beyond his control.

'Well?' Tony raised his brow at Loki and finally stilled his movements.

'Well what?'

'How long are you going to stand there? Take what you came for,' Tony encouraged and spread his legs even more. He could not be serious. Asking Loki to have sex with him, just like that? Omitting the whole 'we're enemies, you're a crazy, adopted Frost Giant' thing?

Loki hesitated too long and Tony sighed, 'Fine, I'll finish myself.' And then resumed his tortuously slow pace until his thumb reached the head of his cock and then caressed the sensitive spot without stopping.

'Ok, I'll do it,' Loki announced louder than necessary. His sudden declaration was completely ignored by Tony, who at that point was moaning quietly, eyes closed ad hips thrusting upwards. He seemed lost in his growing pleasure, making Loki very, very envious. The god did want to be a part of that, he realised.

'Stark. Stark. I'll do it.'

'No, it's ok.'

'You fucking slut! Do you want me to beg? I'll beg.'

'I'll be done in a moment anyway.'

'Please. Please?'

'Please what?'

Loki took a deep breath and felt his whole face turn bright red. 'Please, let me suck you.' By Norns! 

Tony raised his hand, the one soaked in lube and precum, to his lips and licked it clean. Only then did he open his eyes and acknowledged Loki again. This whole situation, the way he treated Loki, the most powerful god, was unbelievable. Unbelievably arousing.

'I want you on your knees,' Tony said and Loki obeyed him without delay. The floor was hard and cold, kneeling there for more than a minute would be rather uncomfortable. But Loki did not complain, he waited patiently for Tony to move closer to the edge of the bed, shivering in anticipation.

'Also, no biting,' Tony warned as he oddly gently threaded his fingers through Loki's hair.

Having silently agreed on Tony's terms, Loki leant closer to his cock. Or tried to, but Tony stopped him by gripping a handful of his hair. Loki straightened his back, only to see Tony's puzzled expression.

'What are you doing?'

'What are _you_ doing?' Loki echoed Tony's question. Was that some Midgardian sex game? And Loki didn't know the rules. The slickened, thick flesh was right in front of his mouth, waiting to be sucked and licked.

'Come on, open your mouth and make me come,' Tony ordered while still holding Loki in place, away from the Stark family jewels.

'How? I can't when you're-'

'Oh, you thought it was going to be easy? You have to earn the privilege of getting near my dick.'

Loki knew he should be enraged by Tony's demand. Risking baldness just to blow Stark, ridiculous. Awful. Who would say yes to that? Loki. All of a sudden he was very eager to inflict pain on himself for someone else's entertainment.

Full of determination, Loki grabbed Tony's length, stuck his tongue out and moved forward, slowly. The closer he got, the more it hurt, by the time the tip of his tongue reached the cockhead, Loki's scalp was already aching. He stayed in that position for a few moments to catch a breath and get used to the burning sensation. The discomfort was not as bad as he feared. Or maybe it was but the desire was stronger. Damned Tony Stark, reading him like an open book.

Loki had never put such an effort into oral sex before, never had a motivation like losing his hair. Without teasing, he licked at the head, gently, first around it, then across, pressing a little harder when he got to the slit. He repeated that until he heard a quiet sigh above him. When he finally sucked the tip into his mouth, Tony's breath hitched and that was a good sign. Loki sucked harder, licked the underside of the cock, used his hand to stroke it and from time to time he looked up at Tony. Dark, lust-filled eyes and the control Tony had over him excited Loki and to show what a good boy he was, he pulled against the hold, taking more dick into his mouth, although the back of his head was already numbed with pain. It was exhilarating to push himself further and further, to test his limits only to satisfy Tony Stark.

With so much precum on his tongue, Loki expected Tony to loosen his iron grip at least a bit. He had to be close and could not possibly be strong enough to resist the temptation of taking over and fucking Loki's mouth. What was he waiting for? Did he want Loki to beg again? At that point, Loki was willing to do so, he imagined Tony holding his head with both hands and thrusting right down his throat. That would be the only acceptable ending of their spontaneous kinky oral sex. Gagging, the intensity right before the orgasm and hot cum on his tongue, Loki could hardly wait for it. He needed that more than ever, a simple pleasure without a trace of guilt. Hoping to provoke Tony, Loki moved back, letting the dripping cock slip out of his mouth, then licked his lips invitingly. Tony stared at him for a while and groaned in disappointment, 'Loki, again?'

Loki shook his head, confused by a familiar voice that oddly enough did not belong to Tony. Within seconds everything disappeared, Tony, the bed, the bedroom. What was left was a too brightly lit, too small prison cell and Thor standing close enough to figure out what fantasy Loki brought to life. The complete lack of intimacy and the very limited set of options to avoid another serious conversation with Thor pushed Loki to waste his gift of magic on such idiotic illusions. It was even worse when he allowed himself to think what he was doing and how Tony would react to it. It was a blessing in disguise that Loki's sentence was lengthy, Stark was never going to find out about Loki's embarrassing infatuation. It was all for the best.


End file.
